Problem: Daniel has biked his bike for a total of $24$ miles since he started biking daily. He has been biking $2$ miles each day. For how many days has Daniel been biking?
Explanation: The number of days that Daniel has been biking is the total number of miles biked divided by the number of miles biked each day. $24\text{ miles} \div 2\text{ miles per day} = \text{number of days biking}$ $24\text{ miles} \div 2\text{ miles per day} = 12\text{ days}$